


Anchor

by SluttyL4rry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, larry au - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyL4rry/pseuds/SluttyL4rry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marine Biologists, Harry Styles and Liam Payne, are headed to America, via boat, when they get captured. Captain, Louis Tomlinson, and klutz assistant Niall Horan take the two boys to help them try to find the riches from the old underwater city of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Just Like Pirates

"C'mon Liam! This is so exciting, you and I taking on the open water. We have a boat to ourselves and all the fish in the sea...literally!" Harry started until his jaw suddenly hit the deck of their universities's rental boat, "We're just like pirates."


	2. Niall's Pastey Arse

"Niall, please get your pastey arse up here. I think I see something." Louis bellowed from the main deck. 

An annoyed looking Niall lazily walks up to the deck from his sleeping quarters.

"Louis, how many times do I have to tell you, It's not pastey, i just haven't gotten to tan it yet." Niall says in defense for what seems to be the hundredth time.

Louis hands the telescope to the young and klutzy pirate while impatiently tapping his foot. Nonchalantly the blonde puts the glass against his eye before dropping his jaw, and running towards the end of the boat.

The normally quiet blonde turns towards Louis excitedly and says, "There is one man and one curly haired lady from the looks of it."

"The curly haired one is a a male, Niall, i've been watching him all day." Louis says in a condescending tone.  
Soon the captain has admitted to stalking the curly haired one, and his cheeks are brighter than the Mediterranean sun.

 

A/N  
I really like the idea of the story but im having really bad writers block...anyone wanna help co-write??


End file.
